Armor
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is a complete different take on the whole Jerome suit of armor thing. Starting with asking Fabian about it. Fabian is included. If I continue it will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I randomly started watching this show one day and I instantly took a liking to Jerome. I mean...he is legit. I was in awe of how awesome he is, so of course I had to write a story about him and of course I had to add in Fabian...cause they are kinda adorkable if you ask me. So read and enjoy the slash. If you don't enjoy slash, don't read it. It's really that simple. Flames will be treaty as reviews because if you took the time to read my story, I'm pretty grateful. So thanks. :) Plus the whole time I was writing this I was thinking it in their accents. Much more fun that way.**

I still can't believe I agreed to do this. I mean, how was I going to find some lost gem in some random suit of armor? I shouldn't have said yes, this was impoosible, and what did I owe that man? He walked out on us and now he's in jail. Oh well I had agreed, promised, and I didn't think I could just not do it. Yes, I had to try.

"A suit of armor...in the library...who would know about that?" I muttered as I walked down the hallway. I got a few strange looks, possible because I was walking alone talking to myself and I have a sort of a reputation. "Well who spends the most time there?" I pondered this, thinking of all the possibilities. "Alfie, Nina, Poppy...um...FABIAN!" It came to me right as I thought of him, and saw him. My mutterings soon turned to a yell. Fabian whirled around, giving me a confused, yet happy, smile.

"Jerome, hey." He chuckled. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for something, and I need your help." I smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't ask questions.

"Uh sure, but what exactly is it?" He answered, a bit dazed. I chuckled to myself, it was a well known fact that Fabian was a bit infatuated with me, making this easier.

"I'm looking for a suit of armor. In the library."

"Oh yeah." He brightened. "I know what you're talking about. I can show you..if you want." He became a bit shy at the end and I grinned.

"Sure. I'll meet you tonight. We can sneak in."

"Wait, sneak in?" He started, but I just smiled and walked away. This was really to easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue because this is really fun to write and I'm a nerd...so here you go, chapter two. I'm trying to make them longer..but if it's not a problem then I'm not going to worry to much. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!**

"Come on!" Jerome gestured to me after checking the coast was clear. He then darted ahead, crossing the courtyard. I waited a second and then followed after him, ducking quickly inside the library. Jerome was waiting by the door. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up, mouthing "we made it." I felt my heart beat a bit faster at his smile, and a blush creeped up my neck. Good thing it was dark.

"Now, where's the armor?"

"Oh," I broke out of my Jerome induced reverie and blushed brighter red. "Over here." I gestured in the general directiong and began to walk that way. I could picture clearly in my mind what we were looking for, though I still wasn't sure why we were looking for it, but when we got there it was gone.

"So..." I jumped at Jerome's voice so close behind me. "Where is it?"

"It shoule ne here...it was always here." I replied, puzzling over its absence.

"Wait," Jerome sounded slightly panicked. "You mean it's gone? It can't be gone. I need it!" Yes he was definitly sounding a bit panicked.

"Well maybe it got...moved.." I tried weakly. I only wanted to reassure him. I wanted to somehow smooth out the worry lines etched into his handsome face.

"Yes. Maybe." He said, sounding falsely hopeful. It seems we both knew we were grasping at straws with this. It would be quite easy to spot, if it was still here, yet we still searched for Jerome's sake.

"It's not here." He sighed after we had searched every inch of the place. He looked so unhappy, sitting on one of the tables, that I felt terrible. I mean I was the one who had brought him here.

"Listen, I'm sorry.." I started, but Jerome wasn't listening.

"I failed," he said in his clear strong voivce, not bothering to whispher, not caring if we got caught. "I failed my father."

"Your father?" I asked cautiously. I knew he was talking to his dad now, but I wasn't sure how not finding the armor meant he had failed his dad.

"Yes, my father. He wanted me to find some gem, something about bad luck, he wanted me to return it and I can't even do that. I told him I could, but I can't. No wonder he left." He chocked on the last words, holding back tears. I silently walked over and placed myself beside him, grabbing his hand and glancing at the one tear that slipped down his cheek.

"You didn't fail." I said softly, leaning to watch the drop fall, and when he turned to look at me, I kissed him. And he kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 3. It's not the greatest...well I don't think so...because I typed it on my ipod at random points in the day..and it just...yeah...**

Two things entered my mind when I finally comprehended what was happening,

1. I'm kissing Fabian...FABIAN...

2. He isn't a bad kisser.

It was this second thought that caused me to lose my train of thought as I considered the possibilty of making this a normal thing, then I remembered it was Fabian. Fabian. That didn't stop me from being slightly disappointed when he pulled away. He had a smile on his face that was part smugness over what he had just gotten away with and part worry over my reaction. I sat there like an idiot.

"There, better?"

Better? I couldn't really remember what we had been talking about before...oh yeah...my father. With that last wretched thought I fully came back to earth. Quiet painfully. I was here to help my father, I had failed, and then Fabian had kissed me...and I had kissed him back. I was a fool. I couldn't find the gem and now I had to find a way to tell Fabian what had just happened was a mistake and nothing was going on between us...without causing him to hate me...or making him think it would ever work. I mean..me and Fabian? No. That was to weird. I sat, thinking, and Fabian gave me a slightly more worried look. Finally I came up with "I have to go" while standing up and walking out of the library without one look back. Brilliant. Just brilliant. That helped..hmm...nothing. Ah well, I could handle this. I mean it couldn't get much worse...I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Fabian jogging to catch up. He looked ticked. Great. I turned and continued walking. Maybe he would leave...nope...he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. Time to play oblivious.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. I don't fancy staying out here all night." I gave him a polite nod, a signal I was going. "Goodnight." I turned away and continued walking, praying to whoever would listen that he would let me be. He didn't. He instead grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. A hurt look on his face. I didn't fancy talking, and I didn't have anything to say that wouldn't be outright lying, but it looks like I wouldn't have to say anything.

"Listen..." Fabian started.

I was in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I think this is probably the quickest I have ever updated this story..maybe not though. Still I didn't wait for a really long time, nope, I actually thought maybe I should update quicker..and so I did. Also I had a random thought on what to do for this chapter. So here it is. Enjoy. Haha**

When I had kissed Jerome, I hadn't thought he would just leave. I thought he might be mad, yes, I had even thought he might confess his secret love for me or that he would try and blackmail me with this because that's what Jerome does. In my mind, with all the scenarios I had though up, he never just left, because that wasn't Jerome. He always had something to say, he always reacted to everything in a generally over-the-top manner...but he never just left. Which is why I went after him, why I wouldn't just let him leave like that. I wouldn't just let him walk away and forget.

"Listen," I started, setting my face into a no nonsense look. "What just happened. Happened. You can't deny that."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Fabian." He cut me off and smiled politley, like he thought I had lost my mind yet he didn't want to say it. "But I'm sure we can figure it out tomorrow, at a more reasonable time..in a more resonable place." His voice held a bit of a threatning tone, but right then my anger kept that from me. My anger that he was trying so hard to forget what just happened. To leave and never acknowledge it. If he wanted to play clueless, fine, but I was not going to let him walk away without talking about it first.

"We kissed Jerome. "I hissed. "There isn't ever going to be a more reasonable place of time to talk about it. You know that." He looked at me with a cold calculating look, almost like me saying it had showed him he wasn't just waling away and he was now studying his other options.

"No." He said" WE didn't do anything. YOU read way to much into this, which doesn't surprise me, and YOU kissed me. There isn't anything to talk about, unless you want to tell me why you thought what you did was a good idea?" He spoke quickly and quietly his voicde full of menace. "I think it would be best if you let go of my arm and we both went our seperate ways and forgot about this. I know I want to." He delivered this last line with an air of disgust, like he didn't know if he would be able to forget something as terrible as kissing me, yet he really hoped he could...and it might be like that, for him.

"Oh, um, yeah." I agreed, all the anger in my turning to sorrow. My voice was fillled with defeat and I was holding back a sigh...holding back an apology. I lwt him go, backing up, looking at my feet. He turned and I watched him walk to the dorms with a stiff back. So much for him confessing his love to me. Now I just wish I hadn't felt the need to get a reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back with another chapter. Sorry it has taken so long. I am "currently" working on ipod drabbles for this and Holes, best movie ever, using the same songs. It doesn't sound hard...but then I get songs in which I have no clue what ANY of the lyrics are except for the occasional word. And none of it makes sense. Thank you Foster the People...so yeah..that should up...soon...**

I made it to my room without thinking about what had just happened, what I just said. Once I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, that was all I could think about.

"God I'm such an idiot." I snarled. Laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. "But a pretty d**n good liar. His face told me that."

I hadn't meant any of it. I might have thought I did then, but I was only fooling myself. Kissing him had been amazing and I really had no teason to be so horrible about it. Except I was scared. I was scared because I had liked it, and I didn't want to forget that feeling of his lips on mine. I wanted to remember it all...just not what I said afterwards of course. That I could forget.

"I'm going to have to fix this...aren't I?" I asked no one in particular.

"Probably."

I jumped at the unexpected reply.

"Alfie? I thought you were asleep..."

"Nope. Now, what have you done?"

I turrned my head, barely making out the shape of my roomate.

"Ugh, terrible things. I think I may have caused Fabian to go suicidal.." I couldn't help joking a bit, even if it was a bit twisted. A half-hearted attempt. It's my defense. Alfie waited silently for more.

"Um...Fabian and I...kissed." I chuckled nervously. Not sure how he would take it.

"Finally!" He cheered.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for this to happen. Everyone has really. So, when's your first date?" And why do you hate yourself?"

It took me a second to understand his reaction wasn't to call me names and kick me out.

"Umm...there won't be one...that's why." I muttered, a bit ashamed now the I was positive my reaction to Fabian was way out of line.

"You need to fix this soon." Came Alfie's reply. Soon afterwards he was snoring.

"You think I don't know that?" I huffed. I stretched and put my arms around my head. As much as I didn't like it, I would have to talk to Fabian tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry it's been a bit. I get in moods where I'm like you need to add a chapter and then I don't...soo yeah. One thing that's hilarious, my sister and I have been writing a slash story for soemthing else and we take turns adding chapter yada yada but we just use my account so I have all these documents which we title werid this like "Gay marriage is undeniable attractive" and "Slash stories are the best. Everyone reads them. Even gay people." So, that's hilarious. Anyway enjoy the story.**

"I'll kill him." Nina seethed after sitting through my retelling of the nights events.

"No. It's not his fault, it's mine. I kissed him, he didn't kiss me."

"SO! That didn't give him a right to say what he did an-Oh, hello." She stopped midsentence and glared at someone behind me. Jerome. Of course.

"Nine." He acknowledged before turning to me. "Can I talk to you? Alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me." Nina spat. Not giving me a chance to reply.

"Nina." I scolded.

"No, she's right." Jerome sighed. "I can say it in front of her." He closed his eyes, and seem to compose himself. "Last night, I was wrong...and scared. I didn't know what to do, what people would think, what I thought. I was angry and a bit more vulnerable then I want to admit and I felt like you took advantage of that. After you kissed me, I was scared of what would happen after that and I didn't know what to think. I'm sorry...and I want to make up for it." With that said, he opened his eyes, and kissed me.


End file.
